copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Wave Avenue Tour
The Ocean Wave Avenue Tour 'was the second concert tour (first world tour) by Canadian singer/songwriter Shawn Mendes. The tour is in support of his debut album ''Revelation and it's accompanying EP Glass Castles: Revelation Movement II. The tour played 54 shows across 5 months. The tour visited arenas throughout North America, Europe, Australia, and Asia. '''Background Following his six date A Mic and A Light mini-tour, Shawn acted as the opening act for the Australian and Asian shows on Madonna's Freakshow World Tour. Following those shows, Shawn officially announced his own solo world tour. Shawn and his band had been in music rehearsals and the tour's stage had been in the design stage since the start of his mini-tour. Shawn and his team entered rehearsals following the announcement of the tour. The tour rehearsals were held mostly in a rented airplane hanger in California. From December-January, the tour rehearsals were held in conjunction with Shawn's rehearsals for the Super Bowl. Following the Super Bowl, Shawn and his band and team began full dress rehearsals. The stage was set up at the Vejas Arena in San Diego where full show runs were done twice a day, 6 days a week. Dress rehearsals moved to the American Airlines Arena in Miami a week and three days before the tour's opening night. Critical Reception The tour was met with universal acclaim from critics around the world. There was a huge amount of praise for the tour's visual elements such as the LED screen stage floor and the giant globe that hung above the audience for much of the show. Shawn's vocals as well as his stage presence were universally praised with many labeling Shawn as one of the greatest modern performers. Commercial Reception and Legacy The tour was a huge success at the box office. The tour earned $59,954,595 at the worldwide box office. The tour had a 100% sell out rate and Shawn played for 684,006 fans throughout the tour. The tour has earned almost a dozen major award nominations and has won several including Tour of the Year that the 1st Annual Golden Ticket Awards. Broadcasts & Recordings It was announced that the tour will be documented in a film due to be released after the tour. 2-4 songs will be captured during several shows. The final four shows in Toronto will be filmed completely from start to finish. The Toronto shows will be edited together into the film. The film will include the full concert from start to finish as well as behind the scenes material. The footage from other shows will be partially used in the documentary portion of the film. The songs filmed from other shows will be included on the home video release of the film. The shows in Toronto will also be recorded for a CD release. The film, Ocean Wave Avenue, was released on September 14, 2018. The film was accompanied by a live album titled Live in Toronto. A blu-ray/DVD of the film as well as the standalone concert was released as well. Set List # Ocean Wave Avenue (Intro) # Even Better Than the Real Thing # In the Dark # Every Breaking Wave # What It Means # Grace Under Pressure # Wind (Interlude) # Voices # Oasis # Miracle # Storm (Interlude) # Rain # Glass Castles # The Scientist # Heartbeat (Interlude) # Boys and Boys (with snippets of CupcakKe's "LGBT") # Wish It Was Over # Endlessly # Only the Lonely # Wild Youth # Here I Stand Tour Dates NORTH AMERICA EUROPE AUSTRALIA ASIA NORTH AMERICA